


Только не ты

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Даже во сне Уилл знал, что его мир – это Коннор Роудс, которому он никогда не позволит разрушиться. Он будет оберегать это необъятно-ценное любыми способами так же, как это всегда делал сам Коннор со времён, когда удержал Уилла Холстеда в лифте, не дав ему разбиться на осколки, разрушив себе карьеру.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 10





	Только не ты

Живя вместе с Коннором, Уилл больше всего не переносил смены, которые были только у одного из них. Например, сегодня Холстед проснулся рано, чтобы отправиться на работу. Причём у Коннора был выходной, и Уилл очень хотел остаться с ним, высыпаясь до самого обеда в обнимку с мужчиной. Однако реальность была иной, так что Холстед тихо, стараясь не разбудить Роудса, собирался в неотложку, изо всех сил стараясь лишний раз не зевать, а главное — не смотреть в сторону пленительной кровати.

На ходу выпив большую кружку кофе, а затем только вспомнив о тосте, который уже успел сгореть, Уилл недовольно цокнул. Достав горячий хлеб, он неуклюже смазал его абрикосовым джемом. Откусив, Холстед чертыхнулся, почувствовав, что пальцы стало припекать из-за неостывшей гренки. Невольно выпустив тост из рук, он, вне всяких сомнений, приземлился прямо на бежевый свитер, причём медленно скатываясь по ткани, скользя джемовой стороной и потом уже оказываясь на полу. Секунду Уилл внимательно, прямо испытующе переводил взгляд с упавшего хлеба на грязную одежду, а после уже на время, ясно указывающее на то, что он опаздывал.

— Всё, как обычно, — послышался весёлый голос Коннора.

— Очень смешно, — с досадой проворчал Уилл, бегом отправившись в спальню на поиски сменного свитера.

Непринуждённо пожав плечами, всё ещё улыбаясь, Коннор выбросил неудачный тост в мусорное ведро. Он отрезал ещё два ломтика, поджаривая их так, чтобы они не успели подгореть. Когда Уилл вернулся в чистом синем свитере, Коннор ждал его в коридоре, вытянув руку с бумажным пакетом.

— Перекусишь по дороге, — пояснил Роудс, когда Уилл благодарно забрал у него еду.

— Спасибо, Коннор, — вопреки взбалмошному началу дня Холстед почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, ведь Коннор всегда умел сгладить неудачные моменты.

Поцеловав на прощание Коннора, Уилл ушёл, уже думая о том, как поскорее вернётся вечером домой, чтобы остаток времени провести с любимым человеком.

День у Коннора проходил в полном спокойствии. Он просмотрел несколько сложных операций, которые были сделаны лишь раз за всё время, однако, Роудсу было очень интересно изучить все детали. Остальное время Коннор посвятил приготовлению большой порции запеканки из макарон и сыра. Так что, когда послышалась подозрительно громкая разборка, Роудс, как раз, был на кухне, окна которой выходили на главную улицу.

День у Уилла был гораздо напряжённее, чем всегда. Он даже не успел попасть вовремя на обед, бегая от одного пациента к другому. Благо Итан и Натали заметно помогали, гораздо быстрее ставя диагнозы и предоставляя необходимое лечение.

Около пяти вечера Джей оставил сообщение, в котором просил Уилла заехать к нему после смены, а лучше отпроситься пораньше. Холстед не хотел привлекать к себе лишнее внимание Гудвин, решив дождаться окончания рабочего дня, но всё сложилось лучше. Итан предложил Уиллу уйти домой, объясняя это тем, что сегодня его ночное дежурство, и он справится, а если что, то всегда позвонит.

— Ты так вовремя, — улыбнулся Холстед, ринувшись переодеваться в ординаторскую.

— Ты же спешил, — легко отозвался Чой, но его слова не были услышаны.

Прибыв в полицейский участок к брату, Уилл сразу направился к нему в кабинет. Завидев Уилла, Джей сразу обнял его, похлопав по спине в качестве приветствия.

— Ты что-то хотел? — Не теряя времени, зная, что дома его ждёт Коннор, сразу спросил Уилл.

— Всего лишь хотел увидеть брата, — подняв руки, как бы сдаваясь, усмехнулся Джей, — ладно, ты просил меня нарыть информацию по поводу одного твоего пациента, вот, что я нашёл.

Протянув тонкую папку брату, Джей удобно расселся в кресле. Он терпеливо ждал, пока Уилл быстро пролистывал немного новой информации о женщине, которая несколько раз подряд попадала к ним в неотложку с явными следами избиения.

— Я даже поговорил с ней, конечно, неофициально, — пожал плечами Джей, сразу дав понять, что толку в этом деле нет, — она сказала, что её муж — настоящий идеал, так что вряд ли мы дождёмся от неё свидетельских показаний.

— Остаётся только ждать, пока он её убьёт? — Изогнул бровь Уилл, небрежно бросив папку на соседний стол.

— Уилл, не принимай всё так близко к сердцу, — без энтузиазма посоветовал брат, — здесь мы бессильны.

— Ладно, всё равно спасибо, — слегка улыбнулся мужчина, всегда ценя мгновенную помощь Джея.

— Холстед, огнестрел, — послышался голос Антонио, а затем и сам мужчина влетел в помещение, называя слишком знакомый адрес, куда они отправятся.

— Что? — Замер Уилл, надеясь, что он ослышался, вот только взгляд Джея говорил об обратном. Некоторое время ему отдалённо доносилась речь брата, которую он не переваривал из-за внезапного страха.

— Коннор на дежурстве? — С надеждой спросил брат, глядя, как побледнело лицо Уилла.

— Я… Он, у него сегодня выходной, и мы не говорили с самого утра… Я был очень занят, и я не знаю, где он… Может он поехал к Клэр, а может, — невнятно говорил Уилл, пока Джей не схватил его за плечи, с силой встряхнув.

— Едем быстрее, Уилл, успокойся, — приказал Джей, подтолкнув его к выходу, почти за полминуты оказываясь в машине, — звони ему, Уилл!

Быстро закивав, Уилл дрожащей рукой достал из куртки телефон, на автомате нажав самый важный контакт. Долгие гудки, после которых его перевели на голосовую почту, только больше напугали.

— Не отвечает, — выдохнул Уилл, всё же не переставая пытаться дозвониться до Коннора.

— Медики в пробке, — злился Джей, услышав по рации нерадостную новость. Он тоже волновался за Роудса, который стал для него членом семьи. Время всегда тянулось не так, как нужно, потому что в необходимый момент, оно казалось вечностью.

Резко затормозив перед собравшейся толпой зевак, Джей первым покинул машину, заметив, что на одного мужчину уже одели наручники. Антонио быстрее добрался, выбрав сокращённый путь. Ещё не видя пострадавших, Джей понял, что медицинской бригады до сих пор не было на месте.

Споткнувшись, Уилл на ватных ногах вышел следом за братом, напряжённо пытаясь зацепиться взглядом за знакомую фигуру. Почему-то все его надежды на то, что Коннор ушёл куда-то в это время, давно испарились. Сжимая в руке телефон, Холстед начал проталкиваться сквозь людей, которым сгорали от любопытства, за чем-то наблюдая.  
Замечая лежащего мужчину на земле, около которого сгорбился другой, Коннор Роудс, Уилл, кажется, смог дышать нормально с момента, как он выехал из полицейского участка.

— Коннор, — будто не своим голосом произнёс Уилл, сразу обращая на себя внимание Роудса, быстро взглянувшего на него.

— Уилл, медики, они скоро? — В спешке произнёс Коннор, хоть больше и не нуждался в ответе Холстеда, заметив, как быстро подъехала машина скорой помощи, как за пару минут лежащего бледного мужчину переложили на носилки.

И только, когда пострадавшего погрузили в машину, Уилл заметил, что живот Коннора был в крови. Он не стал перебирать возможные причины, просто бросившись к нему, хватая за плечи, поднимая с колен.

— Коннор, ты ранен? Что произошло? — На одном дыхании выпалил Уилл, снова теряя связь с миром, просто видя, что его мужчине может угрожать какая-нибудь опасность.

— Нет, Уилл, я не ранен, — замотал головой Коннор, устало упираясь лбом в грудь Холстеда, тяжело выдыхая, — перестрелка прямо у нас под окнами, — усмехаясь.

Не поверив, Уилл осторожно коснулся живота Коннора, на всякий случай, забираясь руками под свитер, самостоятельно проверяя наличие ранений. Роудс послушно стоял на месте, понимая, что Уиллу нужно немного времени, чтобы успокоиться.

— Чёрт, Коннор, — обессилено произнёс Уилл, крепче сжав его в объятиях, действительно приходя в себя, поняв, что всё с его Коннором в порядке. Дыхание наладилось. — Пойдём внутрь, не хватало, что бы ты ещё и заболел.

Бросив на Джея взгляд, чётко говорящий, что все вопросы к Коннору будут потом, Холстед завёл Роудса в дом, сразу усаживая его на диван, доставая несколько пледов.

— Ты очень меня напугал, Коннор, — откашлявшись, серьёзно признался Уилл, сильнее укутывая его замёрзшие ноги, — я был у Джея, и тут поступил вызов с адресом нашего дома.

— О, Уилл, я не знал, что так будет, — виновато отозвался Коннор, вспомнив, как напуганная женщина, проходившая мимо, стала вызывать полицию, но запуталась в домах, и Роудс, спеша, выкрикнул свой адрес.

— Ты не виноват, Коннор, — категорично бросил Холстед, закончив утеплять мужчину, присаживаясь рядом с ним, сразу притянув его к себе так, что он положил голову к нему на плечо, — это я почувствовал себя беспомощным, когда был далеко от тебя.

— Однако ты быстрее самой скорой помощи приехал ко мне, — мягко улыбнулся Коннор, подняв взгляд на беспокойного Холстеда, — ну, же, солнце, прекрати накручивать себя.

— Не хочу больше работать в разные дни, — категорично проворчал Уилл, поджав губы.

— Уилл, — Коннор продолжал улыбаться, коснувшись его щеки, — разве плохо, что я могу приготовить ужин к твоему приходу или же наоборот, когда я на смене, ты сделаешь это.

— И ты можешь запросто оказаться застреленным, если подобная ситуация вновь повторится, и ты, герой, снова выскочишь на улицу, — хмыкнул Холстед, не скрывая тревоги в глазах, в которые так заворожено смотрел Коннор, — я не знаю, что было бы, если… Если бы на месте того мужчины был бы ты.

— Всё хорошо, хорошо, Уилл, — шептал Коннор, крепко обняв его, предчувствуя, что ещё минута, и Уилл впадёт в панику, — я поговорю с Гудвин, обещаю.

Тяжело дыша, Уилл прикрыл глаза, хаотично водя ладонями по спине Коннора, лишь убеждаясь, что всё действительно хорошо. Он и не представлял, как это, когда в один миг мир практически рушится. Это было страшно.

— Я согрелся, — нарушив долгую тишину, еле слышно произнёс Коннор, нежно коснувшись губами виска мужчины.

— Иди ко мне, — утягивая Коннора на себя, Уилл лёг на спину, прижимаясь к его губам, отчаянно целуя, передавая все недавно пережитые эмоции, не размыкая рук, удерживающих Роудса близко-близко к своему телу.

Почувствовав друг друга, ощутив, что всё точно в порядке, Коннор умиротворённо касался кудрявых волос Уилла, пока он поверхностно дремал, гораздо больше намучавшись за этот сложный день. Улыбка не сходила с лица Коннора, и она будто согревала их обоих. Слегка прищурившись, приоткрыв сонные глаза, Уилл лишь теснее прижался к Коннору, закинув удобно ногу на его бедро, точно не собираясь перемещаться на кровать, предпочитая совершенно неплохой диван, вмещающих двух немаленьких мужчин. Поднимать тему насчёт несостоявшегося ужина Роудс не стал, не желая тревожить безмятежно спящего Уилла. Если что, они могли и ночью поесть, как это часто случалось после тяжёлых смен, когда им хотелось сначала завалиться спать, а затем уже разбираться с потребностью в еде.

Даже во сне Уилл знал, что его мир — это Коннор Роудс, которому он никогда не позволит разрушиться. Он будет оберегать это необъятно-ценное любыми способами так же, как это всегда делал сам Коннор со времён, когда удержал Уилла Холстеда в лифте, не дав ему разбиться на осколки, разрушив себе карьеру.


End file.
